With You (HUNHAN Version)
by Nhac3ss
Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh./HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/REMAKE/CH2UP
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With You**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: REMAKE/Yaoi/Angst/Romance/ThreeShot**

 **Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh.**

.

.

.

Senyum Sehun merekah saat melihat tangan kecil Luhan yang kembali mengepal. Jelas kalah dengan tangan Sehun yang melebarkan jemarinya.

Batu kalah dengan kertas

"Luhannie yang gendong."

Luhan cemberut saat Sehun dengan semangat berdiri dibelakangnnya sebelum mengkalungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Menunggu dengan sabar saat dengan susah payah Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sesuai perjanjian Luhan harus menggendong Sehun hingga perempatan jalan setelah sebelumnya ia sudah menggendong Sehun dari sekolah mereka karena alasan yang sama yaitu kalah suit.

Saat mereka sampai di perempatan jalan, Luhan benar-benar kelelahan. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang sudah siap memulai ronde suit berikutnya. Namun senyuman menghilang saat iris hitamnya melihat Luhan yang terengah-engah.

"Luhannie _gwencana_?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dalam-dalam pada Sehun yang melihatnya khawatir. Meski bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

" _Cha_ , gunting, batu, kertas!"

Mata Luhan terbebelak sejenak sebelum bibirnya tertarik kesamping begitu mendapati batunya mengalahkan gunting Sehun. Terkikik karena begitu senang, Luhan segera mengkalungkan lengan kurusnya dileher Sehun. Sehun harus mengondongnya sampai belokan jalan. Anak itu terpekik bahagia saat Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya. Tak melihat senyum Sehun terlihat.

Sehun sengaja mengalah tadi, semua orang yang mengenal Luhan tahu bahwa Luhan akan selalu mengeluarkan batu bila melakukan suit. Sehun rela kalah asal Luhan tidak kelelahan.

" _Palli_ Sehun! _Palli_!"

Mendengarnya Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana. Tidak seperti Luhan yang tertatih-tatih menggendongnya, Sehun hampir berlari menyusuri jalan beraspal. Membiarkan angin membelai kulit wajah mereka, hampir terasa seperti menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Suara tawa mereka terdengar nyaring mengisi jalanan sepi yang mereka lalui. Sehun tak berhenti di belokan jalan seperti perjanjian namun malah mempercepat langkahnya hingga mereka sampai di panti asuhan.

Rumah mereka.

Tempat mereka dibesarkan.

Kedua anak ini masuk kepanti asuhan dengan begitu ribut, berlari menuju ibu pengasuh mereka yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk seluruh anak panti. Berjingkrakan saling bersautan menceritakan tentang hari mereka selama disekolah. Sebenarnya cerita mereka sangat amburadul, tidak jelas, dan tak layak didengar namun kecerian serta tawa mereka mampu membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat.

"Sehun, Luhan! Lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Kedua anak itu menengok pada Nonna pengasuh mereka. Ada dua permen lolipop besar di kedua tangan wanita muda itu. Selayaknya anak-anak, keduanya saling berebut untuk mendapat permen yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Irene, _Nonna_ pengasuh mereka langsung menyembunyikannya di balik punggung sebelum kedua anak ini bisa menggapainya.

"Berikan _Nonna_ ciuman dulu."

Kedua anak itu saling melihat sejenak sebelum tanpa ragu menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Hanya sekilas tentu saja namun mampu membuat Nonna pengasuh mereka berseru kegirangan.

"Aigo, kalian sangat manis!"

Tawa senang keduanya terdengar saat lolipop itu berpindah ke tangan kecil mereka. Sambil bergandengan tangan erat kedua anak ini bergabung dengan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya yang sudah mendapat lolipop duluan.

"Berhenti menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

" _Wae_? Tidakkah Bibi lihat mereka sangat manis saling mencium begitu."

Wanita yang lebih tua itu hanya bisa mengeleng. Sampai sekarang ia tak mengerti apa yang begitu spesial dari dua anak lak-laki saling mencium di bibir seperti itu hingga Irene selalu menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Sebenarnya kebiasaan ini tidak disengaja, dimulai sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat kedua anak itu berumur enam tahun. Saat itu Irene sebenarnya meminta ciuman dari kedua anak manis itu di pipinya, namun entah salah paham atau korban acara televisi yang terjadi justru kedua anak ini saling berciuman dibibir. Pernafsiran kata " _cium_ " keduanya membuat wanita ini shock luar biasa, meski pada akhirnya ia tidak berniat meluruskan kesesatan kedua anak itu. Ia menemukan hal itu justru sangat manis, melihat kedua anak lucu ini dengan begitu polos dan lugu saling menempelkan bibir.

Alhasil hingga umur Sehun dan Luhan sepuluh tahun seperti sekarang ini mereka akan langsung saling mencium jika Irene menyebut kata kuncinya.

Pengasuh yang menyesesatkan.

"Hal itu akan membuat mereka makin tergantung satu sama lain."

"Apa salahnya jika dengan begitu mereka akan saling menjaga dan menyayangi?"

Kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu melihat Sehun dan Luhan dikerumunan anak asuh mereka lainnya. Keduanya cekikikan dengan Sehun yang terlihat memeluk Luhan erat. Sesekali mereka akan berbagi permen mereka yang berbeda rasa satu sama lain. Begitu akrab.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Siapa yang tak tahu tentang kedekatan mereka di panti asuhan ini. Sejak dulu mereka tak terpisahkan. Selalu melakukan segala hal berdua. Dimana ada Sehun pasti di situ ada Luhan maupun sebaliknya. Jika satu diantara mereka menghilang maka satu yang lainnya kebingungan mencari. Jika salah satu dihukum maka satu yang lain akan setia menemani.

Tidaklah aneh melihat Luhan yang selalu bangun tengah malam hanya untuk merapikan selimut Sehun yang berantakan, atau melihat Sehun yang tanpa berfikir menerjang anjing liar yang berani menggogongi Luhan hingga membuatnya menangis. Atau juga menemukan keduanya tidur berpelukan dibawah kolong tempat tidur setelah mendengar cerita hantu.

Mereka seperti api dan asap. Seperti sebab dan akibat. Seperti air dan hujan.

Mereka terikat lebih dari yang lainnya. Begitu tergantung satu sama lain lebih dari yang lainnya. Kasih sayang mereka untuk satu sama lain begitu istimewa dan semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu pasti jika ketergantungan mereka satu sama lain akan menyulitkan mereka kelak."

Irene menghela nafas, ia tidak suka jika bibinya satu ini membahas masalah ini lagi. Tentu ia tahu maksud bibi pengasuhnya.

Adopsi.

Keterikatan yang terlalu kuat akan menjadi masalah saat salah satu dari mereka akan diadopsi. Adopsi yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi jalan kebahagiaan mereka justru akan menjadi petaka jika mereka terlalu terikat dengan panti asuhan. Yang terburuk adalah jika mereka berakhir tak mau diadopsi karena tak ingin meninggalkan kehidupannya di panti asuhan, karena ikatan tak kasat mata yang mereka pikir adalah segalanya.

Panti asuhan ini tak bisa menjanjikan mereka apapun, tak bisa memberi mereka masa depan apapun. Adopsi adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi anak-anak ini mengapai cita-cita mereka, mencapai kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan jika mereka tak diadopsi maka sudah akan terlihat akhir ceritanya.

"Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti Bibi, mereka hanya anak kecil sekarang. Yang pentingkan sekarang mereka bahagia." Irene tersenyum lebar mencoba melupakan topik tak mengenakan ini. Dengan semangat seperti telah lupa tentang kata 'adopsi' wanita muda ini membantu menyiapkan makanan.

" _...insiden ini diperkirakan akibat lolosnya orang-orang kelas bawah yang menyusup kekota utama. Saat ini korban tewas sekitar 15 orang yang merupakan para penumpang kereta digerbong saat pembajakan terjadi. Dilaporkan juga..."_

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian seperti itu." Ibu pengasuh itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata piring saat sebelumnya berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan berita televisi.

"Itu salah pemerintah kita juga. Kenapa harus menempatkan masyarakat di zona yang berbeda-beda. Yang kaya dengan yang kaya sedang yang miskin dengan yang miskin, aturan apa itu!"

"Irene jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku mengatakan kenyataannya Bibi. Siapapun akan memberontak saat diperlakukan seperti sampah dan dikucilkan ditempat mengerikan itu. Aku heran kenapa sistem pemerintah ini masih bertahan hingga sekarang padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada yang adil didalamnya. Memuakkan."

Berbeda dengan negara lain didunia ini, negara mereka bertahan dengan sistem kasta di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini. Bukan dilihat dari darah kebangsawanan seperti sistem monarki tapi dilihat dari seberapa produktif orang itu dalam menghasilkan uang.

Ya, semakin kau kaya semakin tinggi derajat yang kau dapatkan.

Hal ini membuat masyarakat mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Mereka yang kaya tak ingin bercampur dengan mereka yang miskin dan tak berguna. Mereka yang berkuasa tak sudi mengurus para penjahat dan gelandangan.

Alhasih mereka menempatkan mereka semua jauh di selatan negara ini, sebuah zona hitam yang berisi orang-orang tersisihkan. Orang-orang yang dianggap menganggu dan tak berguna. Orang-orang kelas bawah.

Sedangkan jauh di utara negara ini, berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah kota modern yang berisi para orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa. Sebuah zona putih dengan segala kemewahan dan fasilitas negara. Tempat untuk orang-orang kelas atas.

Begitu bertolak belaka.

Begitu ironis.

Begitu tak adil.

"Itu bukan urusan orang-orang seperti kita Irene. Hidup seperti ini saja kita sudah patut mensyukurinya."

Irene hanya berdecak. Mereka memang bukan orang-orang kelas atas tapi mereka juga bukan bagian dari masyarakat kelas bawah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menempati sebuah zona yang menjadi jarak antara hitam dan putih. Mengisi bagian abu-abu yang tersisa. Orang-orang sederhana yang ingin hidup damai tanpa masuk di kedua wilayah itu.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa masuk ke kota utama di utara tapi juga tak ingin menjadi bagian kota mati di selatan. Mereka adalah orang-orang tengah. Orang-orang yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat. Orang-orang yang hanya menurut tanpa bisa melawan. Seperti figuran yang tak dibayar.

Entah mana yang lebih menyedihkan, mereka atau orang-orang kelas bawah?

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan di bangku kelas mereka. Mereka saling menatap sebelum lengan Sehun menangkap tubuh kecil Luhan didekapannya. Tersenyum lebar, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sekuat ia bisa.

"Ah!"

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar teriakan Luhan akibat dipeluk terlalu erat. Mereka saling melihat sebentar sebelum Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Ah!"

Lagi, pelukannya terlalu erat. Tapi Sehun justru terkekeh dan kembali mengulanginya hanya untuk mendengar pekikan Luhan lagi karena dipeluk terlalu erat. Luhan sendiri yang berkali-kali merasakan tulangnya kesakitan ikut terkekeh.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sakit."

"Mau kupeluk lagi?"

"Mau."

Dan hal yang sama kembali terulang. Benar-benar tidak ada kapoknya. Tingkah mereka memang kadang aneh dan susah dimengerti orang lain. Seakan-akan mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Sehun!"

Keduanya menengok ke pintu kayu usang kelas mereka, ada wali kelas mereka disana melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Sehun! Kemari!"

Sehun berjalan mendekat mendengarkan wali kelasnya berbicara. Anak itu menganguk lalu berdadah ria pada Luhan dan mengatakan ia akan pergi sebentar sebelum berjalan mengikuti gurunya. Wali kelasnya mengatakan jika ia harus ikut keruangan kepala sekolah sekarang, bukan sesuatu yang buruk, hanya menyapa tamu itulah yang dikatakan wali kelasnya.

Saat sampai di ruang kepala sekolah Sehun terkejut mendapati banyak sekali orang disana. Ada beberapa murid kakak kelasnya, kepala sekolahnya, dan beberapa orang asing berpakaian rapi dan mahal disana.

"Ayo berdiri disini." Sehun menurut saat wali kelasnya menyuruhnya berdiri berjejer bersama kakak kelasnya yang lain.

Dari seluruh orang asing di ruangan itu, iris cokelat Sehun terpaku pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk dengan penuh kharisma di kursi sofa sekolah mereka yang usang dan hampir rusak.

"Sekolah kami mungkin memang sangat sederhana tapi kami memiliki para siswa yang berprestasi Tuan Oh."

Kepala sekolah itu berbicara seramah yang ia bisa. Mencoba mengambil hati jutawan kaya dari masyarakat kelas atas yang datang disekolah. Seorang yang kelebihan uang dan ingin membuangnya kepada masyarakat biasa seperti mereka. Sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sekolah mereka yang begitu sederhana.

"Meski dengan keterbatasan sekolah kami, hal itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk belajar. Ah yang ini Minhyuk, dia murid terpintar di kelasnya. Kalau gadis kecil ini Joy dia begitu gemar membaca."

Tak peduli sekeras apapun Kepala sekolah itu mencoba mengesankan Tuan Besar kaya raya itu pada kenyataannya orang terhormat itu tak merespon. Bahkan menatap anak-anak itu pun tidak, membuat Kepala sekolah itu khawatir bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk sekolah mereka mendapat songkongan dana dermawan dari orang kelas atas. Namun raut wajah khawatirnya menghilang saat melihat anak termuda yang berdiri paling ujung.

Kepala sekolah itu berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang hanya mengerjap tak mengerti situasi disekitarnya.

"Tuan, anak ini bernama Sehun. Dia dalah anak terpintar disekolah kami."Jutawan itu tak merespon masih dengan kediamannya yang begitu dingin. Tapi Kepala Sekolah itu tak menyerah, ia menepuk pundak kecil Sehun.

" Maksudku dia benar-benar pintar, Tuan. "

Kepala Sekolah itu menuntun Sehun mendekati meja yang berada tepat didepan Sang Jutawan. Kepala sekolah itu mengambil pensilnya lalu menuliskan sebaris deretan angka di sana.

Sebuah soal matematika. Logaritma dan aljabar. Sebuah soal yang tak seharusnya dimengerti oleh anak seusia Sehun. Kepala sekolah itu memberikan pensilnya pada anak itu, memberikan isyarat agar Sehun mengerjakannya. Kepala sekolah ini tak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

Dengan lincah dan seperti tak berfikir tangan kecil itu menulis angka-angka untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal hitungan didepannya. Iris kelam laki-laki berkharisma itu bergerak, melihat anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu menyelesaikan soal hitungannya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Sehun memang berbeda dengan anak-anak pada umumnya. Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lain.

Sehun memiliki otak yang sangat istimewa.

Semua guru dan kepala sekolah mengetahui hal ini. Kalau bisa mereka sebenarnya ingin agar Sehun lompat kelas. Tapi sayangnya Sehun akan tetap menjadi Sehun, mana mau dia dipisahkan dari Luhannya yang manis. Jangankan pindah kelas, pindah bangku saja ia tidak mau.

Laki-laki kaya itu mengambil pensil dari tangan Sehun lalu memberikan sebuah deretan soal hitungan lainnya. Sehun kembali mengerjakannya tanpa bertanya. Dia tak sadar saat soal-soal yang selanjutanya datang lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Anak ini tak sadar jika taraf soal yang ia kerjakan perlahan meningkat hingga ke level yang tak masuk akal dikerjakan oleh anak seusianya. Namun pada kenyataanya dia mengerjakannya dengan benar. Penalaran dan kecerdasannya luar biasa.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah satu-satunya yang keluar dari orang itu. Suaranya begitu berat dan berwibawa. Sehun merasakan rasa dingin di punggunya saat iris kelam itu menatapnya dalam. Itu menakuti Sehun sebenarnya tapi anehnya tubuhnya justru kaku ditempat, tak bisa bergerak.

"Sehun."

Setelah itu laki-laki jutawan itu tak bicara sama sekali. Bahkan hingga Sehun perlahan berjalan ke pintu dan keluar, laki-laki itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya mata kelamnya yang tak lepas dari anak sepuluh tahun itu. Hanya tatapanya yang seakan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan namun tak seorang pun bisa menebak.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Dia hanya anak kecil. Seperti kejadian tak penting lainnya yang sering Sehun alami, orang kaya menyeramkan itu terlupakan saat Sehun kembali menemukan Luhan duduk dikelas dan tersenyum begitu cerah untuknya.

Otaknya hampir menghapus keseluruhan ingatan tentang kejadian di ruang kepala sekolah itu kalau saja tiga hari berikutnya saat ia pulang sekolah bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan iris hitamnya tidak kembali menemukan orang-orang berpakaian rapi tersebut ada di panti asuhan mereka.

Ibu pengasuh mereka mendekat pada Sehun, berlutut menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat tatapan ibu pengasuhnya yang tak biasa. Tatapan yang membuat Sehun gelisah tiba-tiba. Dan kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari suara lembut ibu pengasuh mereka mampu membuat dua anak ini terdiam.

"Sehun, kau akan diadopsi."

.

.

.

Irene memijit pelipisnya, merasakan migrain yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tangisan dan isakan itu tak berhenti hingga malam hari seperti ini. Wanita itu duduk di tempat tidur sebelum kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul kusen tempat tidur.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menangis dikolong tempat tidur?!"

Perkataan Irene ini malah direspon dengan suara tangisan dan isakan yang semakin keras. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah dia kesabaran mengahadapi dua anak ini.

"Ayolah, keluar dari sana dan dengarkan _Nonna_ sebentar. Hem?"

Tak ada respon, masih saja betah menangis kedua anak ini. Wanita muda itu menghela nafas, anak-anak keras kepala.

"Hei, tak akan ada adopsi jika kalian memang tidak mau."

Sanyup-sayup tangisan itu mulai samar terdengar sebelum dua kepala kecil Sehun dan Luhan muncul di kolong tempat tidur. Wajah mereka basah oleh air mata, dan tatapan memohon mereka benar-benar membuat Irene tak tega.

"Benarkah? Tidak adopsi?"

"Aku tidak akan diadopsi kan, _Nonna_?"

Dengan lembut Irene membantu kedua anak itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Keduanya menurut meski tangan kecil mereka masih memengang satu sama lain begitu erat.

Takut dipisahkan.

"Tentu saja. Sehun tidak akan diadopsi jika Sehun memang tidak menginginkannya." Wanita itu berkata lembut sambil membersihkan lamat-lamat serta debu di tubuh keduanya. Ia heran kenapa dua anak ini begitu hoby bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur yang kotor dan berdebu.

"Jadi aku boleh tetap tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Dengan Luhannie?"

Irene tersenyum lalu mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Dengan Luhannie."

"Tapi bibi mengatakan jika Sehun akan diadopsi..." Irene langsung memeluk keduanya saat mereka kembali terisak. Terutama Luhan yang memang terkenal cengeng. Mengusap kepala serta punggunya menenangkan.

"Sssh, tenang sayang. Tidak ada yang akan diadopsi, percaya pada _Nonna_. _Ne_?"

Keduanya melihat satu sama lain sebelum dengan pelan mereka mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis dan berikan Nonna ciuman."

Masih dengan banjir air mata dan isakan, kedua anak ini dengan lugu saling menempelkan bibir. Membuat Irene yang melihatnya harus dengan susah payah menahan tawanya. Ia tak mau kembali menyulut tangis Sehun dan Luhan akibat ia tertawakan. Tapi sungguh, mereka benar-benar lucu!

Irene membantu keduanya mengusap air mata mereka tanpa tahu ibu pengasuh mereka sejak tadi melihat ketiganya di depan pintu kamar. Wanita paruh baya itu mengehela nafas. Tadi siang panti asuhan mereka kedatangan tamu tak terduga. Orang-orang suruhan dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi dan mobil mengkilap. Mereka mengatakan jika Tuan Besar mereka berniat mengadopsi Sehun menjadi anak angkat beliau.

Pengasuh itu tak terkejut jika berita itu menjadi hal mengerikan ditelinga Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tak akan mau jika salah satu dari mereka diambil. Tak bisa melihat satu sama lain menjadi momok paling menakutkan bagi mereka. Masih jelas diingatannya betapa keras teriakkan Sehun tadi siang, berteriak jika ia tidak mau diadopsi sebelum menangis di kolong tempat tidur bersama Luhan seharian.

Karena anaknya sendiri tidak mau, mereka sebagai pengasuh bisa apa? Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menurutinya. Segala bujuk rayu benar-benar tak mempan untuk anak secerdas Sehun.

Wanita itu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya. Mematikan lampu depan karena malam sudah semakin larut. Anak-anak asuhnya juga sudah digiring Irene untuk naik ketempat tidur mereka masing-masih. Malam semakin sunyi dan kini yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam dinding, menemani Luhan yang masih belum terlelap. Ia terjaga, iris cokelatnya terus menatap Sehun yang tidur disebelahnya.

Ia takut memejamkan matanya.

Ia takut jika ia tertidur sebentar saja maka Sehun akan hilang keesokan harinya.

Anak ini beringsut mencari kehangatan Sehun. Membuat satu yang lain ikut terjaga.

"Luhannie?"

"Hun aku takut."

"Apa ada serangga lagi diselimutmu?"

Luhan menggeleng sebelum memeluk Sehun seerat yang ia bisa. Sekuat yang ia mampu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian." Luhan kembali terisak.

Tangan kecil Sehun terulur lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan.

"Tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya."

.

.

.

Ibu pengasuh itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah megah itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Seorang berpakaian rapi dengan ramah mengantarnya menemui sang tuan rumah setelah sebelumnya mengatakan dari mana serta ada keperluan apa. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong . Sebelum laki-laki didepannya itu membuka pintu dan menuntunnya masuk.

Itu adalah ruang kerja. Dengan seorang yang sumuran dengannya duduk membaca berkas-berkas dengan serius.

"Tuan, wanita ini dari panti asuhan. Beliau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda."

Tuan Rumah itu perlahan mendongak, mata kelamnya menatap wanita pengasuh panti asuhan itu. Wanita itu mendekat sebelum menunduk sopan dan memberi salam.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu waktu anda , Tuan Oh."

Lelaki itu tak merespon, masih diam dengan aura dinginya yang serasa membekukan ruangan itu.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika permintaan adopsi yang anda minta tidak bisa kami kabulkan."

Wanita itu kembali meneruskannya.

"Sebelumnya kami pihak panti asuhan begitu berterima kasih atas perhatian anda terhadap panti asuhan kami yang begitu sederhana. Tapi Sehun, anak itu menolak untuk diadopsi. Karena itu kami tidak bisa menyetujui permintaan adopsi anda, Tuan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

Proses adopsi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pihak pengasuh dan calon orang tua angkat saja saat si anak belum mengerti keadaan sekitarnya. Namun jika si anak sudah bisa memutuskan sesuatu dan mengerti keadaan disekitarnya maka keputusan tertinggi ada pada si anak itu sendiri, dan orang dewasa tak berhak ikut campur.

Ibu pengasuh itu terdiam menunggu Tuan rumah itu berbicara sesuatu namun saat tak ada respon apapun wanita itu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda Tuan Oh. Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf." Wanita itu kembali menunduk lalu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Tuan rumah yang masih menatap pintu tempat wanita itu berlalu dengan iris kelamnya yang begitu dingin. Ibu pengasuh itu sama sekali tak tahu jika penolakan ini justru menjadi pemicu segalanya.

.

.

.

Kedua anak itu berjongkong di halaman samping panti asuhan. Mereka cekikikan sambil menggambar tokoh-tokoh lucu ditanah, bermain dengan imajinasi mereka.

"Itu rumah Luhannie?" Tunjuk Sehun pada gambar yang baru saja selesai Luhan buat.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum begitu cerah pada Sehun.

"Rumahku dan rumah Sehun."

"Aku juga boleh tinggal disana?"

"Tentu saja! Kan kita akan bersama selamanya."

Sehun langsung tersenyum bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia lupa.

"Rumahnya berwarna putih dan punya banyak sekali jendela kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat pantai sepuasnya."

"Rumahnya dekat pantai?"

"Em! Sehun kan suka laut jadi kita tinggal dekat pantai saja."

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan riang. Luhannya yang manis, yang selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia. Walau mungkin hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah kebahagian yang begitu kecil, namun berarti segalanya bagi dua anak ini.

Panggilan dari ibu pengasuh mereka membuat keduanya bangkit. Jemari mereka secara alami saling mencari sebelum terpaut erat. Keduanya tersenyum berjalan riang menuju bangunan panti asuhan mereka. Kedua tangan mereka yang terpaut berayun disetiap langkah yang mereka ambil bersama.

Begitu erat, seakan mengalirkan kasih sayang yang tak nampak mata. Seakan hanya ada kata bahagia didalamnya.

Tapi dunia ini punya aturan. Dimana sebuah keberuntungan harus dibayar dengan kesialan. Sebuah kebahagiaan harus dibayar dengan kesakitan yang setimpal. Itu adalah hukum alam. Bahkan jika hal itu nampak tak adil sekalipun hal ini berlaku mutlak dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya.

Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan itu terdiam tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja puluhan petugas imigrasi datang ketempat mereka. Seluruh anak-anak segera meninggalkan makan siang mereka dimeja saat para petugas itu masuk tanpa permisi. Mereka berkumpul dibelakang pengasuh mereka mencari perlindungan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Sapaan ramah wanita pengasuh itu ditanggapi dingin oleh orang-orang itu.

"Panti asuhan ini tak terdaftar resmi oleh negara. Dan semua anak itu adalah anak-anak dari selatan bukan?"

Kedua wanita itu saling melihat. Mereka tak tahu mengenai hal itu. Panti asuhan ini sudah berdiri sangat lama dengan mengandalkan dana dari para dermawan.

"Tu-tunggu, Tuan. Pasti ada kesalahan, panti asuhan kami sudah ada sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin tak terdaftar?"

"Itu kenyataanya nyonya. Dan anak-anak ini, kami akan membawa mereka semua."

"Apa?!"

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? BAWA MEREKA SEMUA!"

Keributan itu tak terelakkan, bagaimana tangisan para anak-anak yatim piatu itu saat mereka dipaksa keluar dari satu-satunya rumah mereka.

"Berhenti tuan! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini pada mereka!"

"Kasihani mereka,Tuan!"

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun sekuat Sehun mengenggamnya saat beberapa orang asing itu mulai mengambil satu persatu anak-anak panti asuhan. Menyeret mereka dengan paksa memasuki sebuah truk besar yang penuh jeruji besi. Selayaknya tahanan yang akan digiring kepanjara. Tak dipedulikannya dua wanita lemah yang menangis meminta ampun pada mereka. Sedikit meminta belas kasih akan anak-anak malang yang akan mereka bawa pergi entah kemana.

Ditengah kekacauan itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hitam datang di tengah kerumunan, menghentikan para petugas imigrasi itu sejenak. Sehun tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang datang kesekolahnya dulu, orang-orang yang juga pernah datang kepanti asuhan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Para laki-laki bersetelan itu mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang akan dimasukan ke truk imigrasi. Tanpa peringatan salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan Sehun, mengagetkan kedua anak itu.

"Dia milik kami."

Petugas itu mengangguk sebelum menarik Luhan masuk ke truk imigrasi. Keadaan itu terlihat bagai mimpi buruk bagi kedua bocah ini saat mereka ditarik kearah yang berlawanan.

"Lu!Andwe! Luhannie!"

"Hun! Sehun!"

Kedua tangan kecil yang saling bertaut itu tak kuasa melawan tenaga orang dewasa, hingga pada akhirnya jemari mereka yang sekuat tenaga mereka jaga untuk tetap terjalin itu terlepas sudah. Menyisakan jarak yang tiba-tiba saja hadir bagai bencana. Jarak yang semakin lama semakin melebar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Detik itu juga ketakutan mereka yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Detik itu juga mereka tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dipisahkan.

Luhan mulai menangis meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, sedangkan Sehun berontak sekuat tenaga dengan tangan terulur ingin mengapai Luhan. Dada mereka semakin sesak disetiap langkah yang menjauhkan mereka. Tangisan mereka semakin keras saat perlawanan mereka terasa sia-sia.

Teriakan Sehun terdengar begitu keras saat melihat Luhan dipaksa masuk kedalam truk. Akal sehatnya menghilang saat pintu truk itu tertutup menelan sosok Luhan dari pandangannya.

Tidak. Jangan Luhannya.

Laki-laki itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun mengigitnya brutal. Dengan begitu liar anak itu lepas dari cengkramannya tepat saat truk imigrasi itu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan.

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sekuat tenaganya. Meski pada kenyataannya truk itu justru semakin menjauh darinya. Jarak itu semakin lama semakin melabar.

"Lu! Luhannie!"

Ada Luhan ditruk itu.

Mereka membawa pergi Luhannya.

Anak ini jatuh berguling di tanah berbatu dengan begitu keras, tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan jika saat ini kedua lututnya bersimbah darah, Sehun tetap kembali berdiri dan berlari. Rasa sakitnya sudah tak terasa dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya kehilangan Luhan.

Tak sekalipun ia berhenti memanggil nama Luhan. Tak sedetikpun ia berfikir untuk berhenti berlari kalau saja orang-orang itu tak menangkapnya kembali.

Air matanya mengalir deras saat iris hitamnya perlahan kehilangan truk besar itu. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin keras saat kenyataan Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya terpapar. Tubuhnya menggelinjang, memberontak tidak ingin percaya. Dengan terisak dan meraung-raung anak malang ini terus memanggil nama Luhan berkali-kali.

Luhannya yang lenyap, menghilang meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan ketakutan dan keputusasaannya.

.

.

.

Blam

Pintu besar itu tertutup tepat saat Sehun bisa bangkit setelah sebelumnya dilemparkan dengan kasar oleh orang-orang itu. Anak itu langsung menggedor pintu, memukul-mukul pintu kayu itu dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

"Buka pintunya!Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Percuma pintu itu terkunci rapat. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berteriak. Seberapa keras ia memukul.

Perlahan pukulan tangan Sehun melemah, perlahan teriakannya berubah menjadi isakan sejurus dengan tubuhnya yang merosot dilantai marmer. Ia kembali menangis.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku paman... biarkan aku pergi.. mereka membawa Luhannie, mereka membawanya pergi."

Sehun ingin keluar dari sini. Sehun ingin bertemu Luhan.

Tangisannya terhenti seketika saat mendengar seseorang memutar kunci pintu. Tubuhnya reflek mundur saat seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

Ada di depannya sekarang sosok penuh kharisma dan wibawa yang tak bisa dilawan. Laki-laki paruh baya yang ia lihat disekolah. Laki-laki yang memberinya soal matematika lalu menanyai namanya.

Tapi bukan saatnya peduli akan hal itu sekarang. Fokus Sehun teralihkan saat melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar di balik tubuh besar laki-laki jutawan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja berlari menuju pintu keluar mendahului pikirannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kalau saja tubuh kecilnya tidak ditarik dan dibanting dengan kasar dilantai marmer.

Sehun tak menyerah, ia kembali bangkit, dengan keras kepala ia kembali berlari menuju pintu tapi tubuhnya sudah ditangkap duluan. Kedua lengannya di paksa diam ditempat tak peduli seberapa keras ia berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian orang jahat! KALIAN ORANG JA-"

PLAK

Suara tamparan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tubuh Sehun terlempar begitu saja. Anak itu terdiam sebelum perlahan memegangi pipinya yang perih, sudut bibirnya berdarah menandakan seberapa keras tamparan itu menghantam wajahnya.

Sehun begitu terkejut. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia diperlakukan dengan begitu keras oleh orang dewasa. Hal ini jelas meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam, meninggalkan trauma.

Iris hitam itu melihat laki-laki dewasa yang berdiri begitu angkuh didepannya. Tatapan itu begitu dingin hingga tubuh Sehun merinding ketakutan. Membekukan syarafnya, membunuh mentalnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu."

"Berhenti melawan dan jangan membuatku semakin marah."

Nada itu begitu datar namun siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa kata-kata orang ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari bentakan paling keras sekalipun.

Tuan Oh berbalik, meninggalkan Sehun dengan pintu yang kembali terkunci diikuti secretarisnya yang setia. Seorang laki-laki bermarga Kim. Seorang laki-laki yang hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas seluruh kejadian didepannya.

"Tuan."Panggilannya itu berhasil membuat Tuan Oh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan. Maksud saya orang-orang panti asuhan itu, bukankah mengirim mereka ke selatan terlalu kejam?"

Secretaris Kim langsung menunduk saat iris kelam Tuannya melirik tajam.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya hanya berfikir tidak seharusnya kita memisahkan anak ini dengan keluarganya dipanti asuhan. Saya masih berfikir bahwa Tuan bisa mengadopsinya tanpa perlu bertindak sejauh ini."

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan penghalang."

"Tuan?"

"Ikatan seperti itu hanya akan menjadi masalah di masa depan, hanya akan membuatnya lemah."

Sekretaris Kim terdiam.

"Dia akan menjadi anakku, karena itu dia harus hidup seperti caraku."

Dengan itu Tuan Oh kembali melangkah meninggalkan bawahannya yang setia. Secretaris Kim hampir lupa siapa yang ia hadapi. Tuannya yang begitu dingin dan arogan. Selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan setelah vonis dokter yang mengatakan ia tak akan mempunyai keturunan akibat kemandulannya, Tuan Oh menjadi semakin ambisius. Keambisiusannya itu tercermin pada obsesinya untuk bocah lugu bernama Sehun itu.

Seorang anak yang jenius namun bernasib malang.

Bocah yatim piatu yang membuat kelebihanya justru menjadi sesuatu yang memperangkapnya.

.

.

.

Luhan tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia ada disini. Anak ini sudah kehilangan hitungannya, yang ia tahu begitu truk itu membawa mereka kemari seluruh anak-anak panti asuhan di pisahkan, di becah belah. Mereka semua menyebar entah di mana meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disini.

Disebuah pertambangan yang penuh akan orang-orang yang mengerikan. Luhan dipaksa membawa alat-alat berat dan bekerja. Mencongkel dinding bebatuan hanya untuk menemukan sejumput harta yang bukan miliknya.

Setiap hari tubuh kecilnya terpontang-panting oleh kerasnya tempat ini. Mencoba bertahan dengan apa yang tersisa padanya. Mencoba tetap hidup meski setiap hari serasa seperti akan mati. Berpengang pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada selimut hangat disini, tak ada makanan yang begitu enak seperti buatan pengasuhnya disini, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya disini, dan tidak ada Sehun disini.

Tak ada Sehun yang selalu memegang tangannya, memelukya saat ia ketakutan. Hanya dia seorang diri.

Bahkan saat tubuhnya makin melemah akibat tak tahan dengan rutinitas berat dan tertular wabah orang-orang itu tak coba membantunya. Justru menjadikannya satu dengan orang-orang yang juga penyakitan. Memperlakukannya seperti sampah.

Luhan mencoba mendekat pada satu-satunya sumber air bersih ditempat itu. Tubuhnya yang panas dan penuh bintik-bintik merah mengigil terkena angin malam. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan iris cokelat yang begitu layu. Seperti sebuah boneka rusak yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dibuang.

Tangan pucatnya yang kecil mencoba menangkup air untuknya minum. Mencoba meraup satu-satunya sumber hidupnya sebelum iris cokelatnya menemukan tetesan darah yang bercampur dengan air mengalir itu. Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari sana.

Dengan gemetar karena ketakutan anak itu mencoba membasuh darah dihidungnya, namun bukannya berhenti hal itu justru membuat darah dihidungnya semakin banyak mengalir. Ia mulai menangis ketakutan, menunduk masih berusaha menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau berhenti... Sehun darahnya tak mau berhenti, _ottokeh_?!"

Tapi Sehun tak ada disana.

"Hun, tolong aku... tidak mau berhenti."

Ia terisak, menangis tersedu sebelum tubuhnya menyerah merebah ditanah membiarkan darah dihidungnya terus mengalir. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hun..."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sehun aku takut."

Rasa sakit yang paling terasa bukanlah pada tubuhnya yang kesakitan, tapi pada hatinya yang begitu rapuh. Sakit dihatinya karena Luhan tahu sekeras apapun ia memanggil, Sehun tak akan pernah datang. Sebanyak apapun Luhan memohon, tak akan pernah dikabulkan.

Maka ia menangis. Menangis dan terus memanggil nama Sehun, karena hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tersadar.

"Hun..."

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat begitu jelas dari jendela besar penuh dengan ornamen besi di kamar itu. Bahkan sinar bulan dengan leluasa menyusup masuk membuat sosok Sehun yang duduk diam dilantai terlihat. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan kepala merebah. Lebam baru terlihat di wajahnya akibat pukulan yang ia dapat karena mencoba melarikan diri.

Perlahan air matanya meleleh sebelum terisak mengingat bagaimana Luhan dibawa pergi darinya.

"Lu..."

Setiap malam ia akan menangis. Setiap malam ia akan memanggil Luhan berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa Luhan akan muncul dihadapannya. Tersenyum hangat untuknya.

"Luhannie..."

Tapi pada akhirnya itu hanya harapan kosong. Harapan kosong yang semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sekretaris Kim yang datang membawa obat-abatan. Ia selalu tak tega melihat anak ini. Tuannya berencana segera membawa Sehun ke utara, ke kota utama. Karena itu anak ini dipaksa mengikuti persiapan mulai dari sopan santun dan akademik, mendisiplinkan anak ini tak peduli apa. Tuan Oh tak akan segan bertindak keras saat anak ini tak mau menuruti kata-katanya. Membuat luka baru di raga dan jiwa anak ini.

Sehun begitu terkejut saat sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh lengannya, ia segera menempisnya sebelum berangsur mundur tapi secretaris Kim tak menyerah ia kembali mencoba meraih lengan Sehun yang terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu." Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti berontak.

Kini lelaki lembut itu bisa mengoleskan saleb pada Sehun dengan tenang. Lalu membawa kompres untuk lebam di wajah anak kecil ini.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sedih."

Sehun tak bereaksi.

"Aku tahu kau membenci kami karena memisahkanmu dari keluargamu."

Bukan hanya memisahkannya, tapi merampas satu-satunya miliknya.

"Tapi untuk sekarang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk hal itu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

Tangan Sehun mencengkram, meski ia tak merespon tapi ia mendengar. Sebuah figur seorang anak yang ditenggelamkan oleh keputusasaan. Secretaris Kim menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, hal ini tak bisa dicegah karena sekarang kau sangat lemah." Kompres itu berpindah ke lebam lainnya.

"Kau begitu lemah dan tak bisa melawan. Kau butuh kekuatan yang lebih jika ingin melawan. Kau butuh senjata jika ingin berperang."

Lelaki itu melihat perlahan Sehun mendongak menatapnya. Memperlihatkan iris hitam yang mengandung sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lainya.

"Untuk sekarang bersabarlah, bertahan adalah satu-satunya jalan. Lalu bangun kekuatanmu sendiri."

Secretaris Kim kembali berdiri setelah selesai mengobati Sehun.

"Bangunlah kekuatanmu sendiri hingga tak ada yang bisa merobohkannya lagi."

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, iris cokelatnnya bergerak-gerak menandakan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul sempurna.

" _Hyung_ , dia bangun! Anak ini bangun!"

Telingan Luhan mendengar suara asing disekitarnya saat dia mulai terbangun sempurna. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langi putih yang penuh lamat-lamat dan debu. Dimana dia? Terakhir kali yang ia ingat ia tertidur ditanah pertambangan.

"Minseok _Hyung_!"

Teriakan itu membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ada seorang laki-laki muda yang duduk disamping ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dengan tubuhnya yang lemah dan tak bertenaga ia beringsut menjauh.

"Hei jangan takut."

" _Wae_ Baekhyun- _ah_?" Satu lagi seorang laki-laki asing datang.

"Anak ini sadar _Hyung_. Anak yang kita temukan selamat di pertambangan."

Minseok mendekati ranjang, terkejut melihat anak kecil yang tak sadarkan diri hampir empat hari itu kini membuka matanya.

"Benar-benar anak yang beruntung. Kau satu-satunya yang selamat dari wabah, bocah."

Luhan tak memperhatikan perkataan mereka, ia terlalu panik saat mendapati orang asing didepannya. Bahkan tubuhnya hampir jatuh dari kasur jika saja Baekhyun tak menangkap lengannya dan membawanya kembali berbaring dengan benar.

"Hei nak jangan takut. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini. Kami adalah dokter." Dengan ceria Baekhyun menyelimutinya kembali.

"Istirahatlah sekarang, akan kubawakan makanan setelah ini jadi kau bisa segera minum obat supaya cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana berbicara dengan anak kecil. Dokter itu berkata begitu manis pada Luhan yang tetap bungkam.

Hari-hari berikutnya hanya Luhan habiskan di atas ranjang besi berkarat itu. Sehari dua kali para dokter itu akan menyapanya dan membawakan makanan untuknya. Bintik merah ditubuhnya sudah mulai menghilang dan tubuhnya semakin membaik. Hanya saja ia masih tak mau bicara pada orang-orang ditempat ini. Hidup dipertambangan selama beberapa minggu membuatnya belajar untuk tetap diam apapun yang terjadi. Karena keributan hanya akan membawanya pada masalah.

"Arrg!"

Luhan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun membawa seorang yang penuh akan luka berbaring diranjang sebelanya. Raut wajah dokter itu begitu panik namun tetap terlihat cekatan mengatasi pasiennya.

Iris cokelat anak itu melihat bagaimana orang terluka itu berteriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun mulai menjahit lukanya. Ada darah dimana-mana dan bau anti septik menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Baekhyun! Aku butuh bantuan disini cepat!"

"Hyung, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Orang ini hampir mati Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengumpat, terpaksa meninggalkan pasiennya yang belum sempat diperban setelah jahitannya selesai. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan orang yang mengerang kesakitan disampingnya.

Anak itu terdiam mengamati jahitan baru di lengan orang itu, lalu pada gulungan kain kasa yang belum sempat digunakan.

Entah keberanian dari mana perlahan kaki-kaki kecil itu menapak lantai. Luhan berjalan mendekati orang terluka itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan kecilnya mengambil kain kasa itu sebelum menyentuh lengan terjahit mengejutkan orang terluka itu.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Luhan dengan begitu hati-hati membalut jahitan itu dengan perban. Begitu seringnya Sehun terluka membuat Luhan belajar hal-hal seperti ini dari ibu pengasuhnya.

Saat Baekhyun kembali ia dikejutkan dengan lengan orang itu yang sudah terperban dengan begitu rapi. Iris caramelnya melihat Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari orang terluka itu lalu kembali pada balutan perban yang rapi.

Dokter itu perlahan tersenyum saat mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mendekati anak itu, tangan Baekhyun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Anak baik."

Luhan hanya menunduk meremas jemarinya.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Baekhyun membungkuk mencoba menemukan iris cokelat anak ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lu..."

Terdengar sangat pelan dan lirih.

"Hem?"

"Luhan."

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terbalut oleh kemeja mini dan celana kain pendek yang begitu rapi. Kaki kecilnya tertutup oleh sepatu kulit dengan bahan yang begitu nyaman. Rambutnya di potong lebih pendek dan tersisir rapi.

Secretaris Kim mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan dibawa ke utara. Ia akan dibawa ke kota utama. Jauh meninggalkan Luhan yang entah berada dimana.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari langit biru yang terlihat di jendela kamarnya.

Secretaris Kim terdiam sejenak mengamati Sehun. Sejak hari itu anak ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam, begitu penurut, dan tak melawan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dikirkan anak ini, tak ada yang bisa menebak isi hatinya.

Dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu mendekati Sehun.

"Tuan Muda."

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun mendongak.

Begitu asing.

Untuk pertama kalinya telinganya mendengar panggilan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tuan Muda, Ayah anda sudah menunggu. Pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat."

Dengan kehampaan yang tersisa Sehun bangkit berdiri sebelum melangkah keluar diikuti bawahannya.

Menyimpan kesakitanya, membungkam teriakannya.

Bertahan. Itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Halo halo, aku datang lagi membawa remake hunhan lagi, ini masih dari karyanya Author Yayarara ya, aku Cuma meremake aja…

Kuharap gak ada typo…

Semoga kalian suka ya…

LDRnya juga pas aja sama keadannya hunhan…

Kalau menurut kalian gimana?

Kalau kalian ingin baca versi aslinya bisa baca di sini, hilangkan spasinya : www . fanfiction s / 12057797 / 1 / With - You

Happy Reading


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

 **With You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: REMAKE/Yaoi/Angst/Romance/ThreeShot**

 **Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh.**

.

.

.

Ini adalah bagian utara negara ini, tempat kota utama berada. Tempat pusat pemerintahan serta pusat ekonomi negara ini berjalan. Gedung-gedunng pencakar langit dengan arsitektur yang artistik ada disetiap sudut. Semua fasilitas yang tersedia kelas satu, mulai dari pelayanan umum hingga komunitas khusus.

Dengan biaya serta taraf hidup yang begitu tinggi tak sembarang orang bisa tinggal dan menetap di kota ini. Tak sembarang orang bisa bertahan ditempat ini. Hanya kalangan tertentu. Kalangan dengan jumlah uang yang begitu berlimpah.

"Bukankah itu putra Tuan Oh?"

"Iya benar, wah lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung ternyata."

"Kudengar dia jenius."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, adikku yang dulu sekampus dengannya bilang jika ia mendapat gelar Doktor saat usianya masih dua puluh tahun."

"Omo!"

"Dan katanya juga dia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus. Hukum dan bisnis manajement."

Decakan kagum kerumunan gadis ditengah ballroom pesta itu tak terelakan. Mata-mata cantik mereka melirik sosok laki-laki dewasa di ujung sana. Meminum winenya sambil berbicara dengan orang-orang seumurannya, sebelum seorang laki-laki lebih tua lainnya mendekatinya membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah menelan winenya dalam sekali tegukan dia beranjak mengikuti bawahannya, tak sadar membuat kerumunan gadis itu mendesah kecewa karena kepergiannya.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan dinding-dinding penuh lukisan mahal mengikuti sekretaris Kim. Sudah ia duga ini bukan hanya pesta, ayahnya angkatnya tak akan menyuruhnya menghadiri pesta hanya untuk meminum wine dan berbicara basa-basi dengan orang-orang. Akan selalu ada penjelasan disetiap tindakan ayah angkatnya. Tak terkecuali.

"Mereka sudah menunggu anda."

Sekretaris Kim membukakan pintu besar itu sebelum Sehun melangkah kedalam. Ada jamuan makan malam didalam sana. Dan saat iris hitamnya melihat sosok Presiden negara ini duduk berhadapan dengan ayah angkatnya, Sehun sama sekali tak terkejut.

Setelah menunduk sopan dan duduk disamping ayah angkatnya, Sehun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan dingin. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa isi otaknya yang outstanding itu.

"Senang akhirnya bisa melihat putra anda secara langsung Tuan Oh. Memiliki dua gelar Doktor padahal masih sangat muda, anda benar-benar beruntung Tuan Oh." Pemimpin negara itu tersenyum dengan bola matanya yang melirik kearah laki-laki muda itu.

"Sangat sopan dan tampan, benar bukan Seulgi-ah?" Ibu negara itu meminta pendapat putrinya yang duduk tepat di depan Sehun.

Gadis cantik itu melirik Sehun dengan malu-malu, tanda bahwa ia begitu menyukai laki-laki didepannya. Bahkan bibir mungilnya tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya menjawab ibunya dengan anggukan manis, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.

Namun sayang iris hitam itu tak melihatnya, bahkan sejak awal Sehun tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dia diajarkan untuk selalu diam. Menurut dan tak melawan.

"Saya sangat berharap bahwa putraku dapat mendukung anda untuk pemilu periode berikutnya, mungkin dia belum berpengalaman mengenai politik namun dia cepat belajar."

Bahkan saat ayah angkatnya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya padanya, Sehun tak akan pernah membantah.

"Tentu Tuan Oh, suatu kehormatan jika putra anda bisa menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan. Pemikiran anak muda sangat dibutuhkan untuk negara ini kelak kedepannya. Kurasa putriku akan senang hati bermitra dengan putra anda, dia juga akan ikut andil dalam politik di pemilu berikutnya."

Sehun tak peduli dengan semua pembicaraan ini.

"Terima kasih, ini suatu kehormatan."

Sehun sama sekali tak peduli.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Tuan Oh. Tanpa anda saya juga tak mungkin menduduki posisi ini."

Yang Sehun inginkan hanya semua ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terjeplak dengan begitu kasar. Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah cepat sambil melempar jasnya sembarangan. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik dasi hitamnya lalu membuka kancing atas kemejannya dalam usaha untuk bernafas. Ia menunduk dengan nafas terengah setelahnya, kedua tangannya bertompang pada sandaran sofa.

Sesak.

Selalu seperti ini. Ayah angkatnya selalu tahu bagaimana mencekiknya secara kasat mata. Uang, kemewahan, kekuasaan, setiap hari Sehun harus bergelut dengan semua itu. Bahkan jika sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun dia menjalaninya, Sehun tak pernah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menikmatinya. Mentalnya selalu menolak. Yang ada hanya rasa muak yang semakin bertumpuk. Ia sangat membenci semua hal itu.

Ia membenci hidupnya.

Mengingat semua itu justru membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang besarnya. Mengambil botol aspirin di laci meja nakas lalu menelan beberapa tablet tanpa air minum. Ia mengerang saat rasa pahit menjamah lidahnya sebelum perlahan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjangnya yang dingin.

Lama ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum iris hitamnya melirik jendela besar di samping ranjanganya. Melihat gemerlapnya kota utama dari atas ketinggian. Sebuah kota penuh kesenangan. Sebuah kota yang bisa membuatmu merasa paliang berkuasa tapi juga bisa melahapmu tanpa ampun.

Sudah berapa lama ia terjebak ditempat ini?

Sudah berapa lama hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir tak bisa merasakan emosi apapun?

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya. Meringkuk seperti janin, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk hatinya yang serasa dibekukan. Untuk setidaknya sebentar saja melupakan segala kecemasan serta tekanan yang seakan mencengkramnya begitu erat.

Perlahan kelopak itu menutup, menyembunyikan iris hitam itu di peraduannya. Membawa sang pemilik jiwa terbang ke alam mimpi dan lepas dari semuanya.

.

.

.

"AARK!"

"Pendarahan! Ia mengalami pendarahan Hyung!"

"Diamlah! Siram lukanya dengan anti septik sebelum infeksi!"

Jisung hanya menuruti perkataan Luhan. Ia kembali menuang antiseptik pada luka menganga itu dengan tangan gemetar. Mata kecilnya hampir tak berkedip pada Luhan yang sedang berusaha menangani pasien ini. Luhan begitu fokus pada luka dihadapannya, ia tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang penuh akan darah atau pada teriakan kesakitan pasiennya yang seperti akan memecahkan gendang telingannya.

"Bantu akau memeganginya, jangan diam saja!" Lagi-lagi seperti orang linglung Jisung hanya menurut. Melihat bagaimana dengan cekatan Luhan mulai menjahit luka itu hingga tertutup, sebelum bocah dua belas tahun itu sadar jika pasien yang ditangani mereka tidak lagi berteriak. Justru sekarang diam tak bergerak seperti sudah tak bernyawa. Mata kecil itu membulat.

"HYUNG! ORANG INI MATI! MATI HYUNG!"

Satu geplakan segera mengantam kepalanya, Luhan memukulnya tak kira-kira. Luka mengaga itu kini telah tertutup sempurna.

"Dia hanya pingsan bodoh! Sekarang perban lukanya lalu panggil Baekhyun Hyung atau Minseok Hyung untuk memeriksanya."

Luhan segera keluar dari sana, niatnya ingin menganti pakaiannya yang penuh akan darah namun saat iris cokelatnya melihat orang-orang penuh luka itu bergeletakan di lorong rumah sakit, ia urung. Dengan cepat ia membantu relawan lainnya yang terlihat begitu kualahan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal tak penting sekarang.

Sebuah insiden ledakan dipertambangan membuat pasien rumah sakit kecil ini membludak tiba-tiba. Hal ini tak sebanding dengan jumlah relawan yang begitu sedikit. Menjahit luka, memperban luka, membersihkan darah adalah hal yang ia lakukan berulang-ulang hari ini.

"Kakek! Kakek!" Tangisan di ujung sana menarik perhatian Luhan.

Dengan tergesa Luhan mendekati mereka. Luhan berniat membantu mengobati luka sang kakek, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tubuh tua itu sudah membujur kaku. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan membiru. Sekali lagi hal yang paling Luhan takutkan terjadi. Hal yang paling tak ingin Luhan lihat kembali terulang. Melihat mereka yang mati tanpa sempat menerima pengobatan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Luhan tetap diam ditempat meski relawan yang lain mulai memindahkan mayat itu. Ia diam ditempat melihat bagaimana anak muda itu meraung menangisi orang yang dicintainya.

Orang yang tak sempat Luhan selamatkan.

Dan Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Semua keramaian itu mulai mereda saat subuh menjelang. Rumah sakit kecil itu mulai sunyi saat seluruh pasien mendapatkan pengobatan, meski belum bisa dikatakan layak namun setidaknya mereka sudah mendapat pertolongan awal. Seluruh relawan dan dokter mulai bergantian memeriksa mereka dan memberikan rekan-rekan mereka kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Luhan duduk di undakan tangga pintu belakang rumah sakit. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dengan baju yang masih berlumuran darah. Bau darah sudah tak pernah lagi menganggunya karena terlalu terbiasa. Hampir setiap hari ia berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini.

Iris cokelatnya melihat pemandangan sekitar yang tak berbeda jauh seperti saat pertama kali ia datang ketempat ini. Tanah tandus, bangunan kumuh, serta asap hasil pencemaran pabrik dan tambang adalah pemandangan yang lazim ditempat ini. Ini adalah kota selatan. Kota mati dan tanpa harapan. Luhan mendongak, mungkin hanya satu kelebihan tempat ini. Luhan bisa melihat jutaan bintang yang tersebar dan terlihat begitu jelas di langit malam.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Luhan menengok, terlihat Baekhyun sudah duduk menyebelahinya dengan senyumnya yang khas. Serius, Luhan selalu merasa orang ini tak bertambah tua sedikitpun.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau selamatkan hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada cerianya, begitu hangat dan menenangkan namun respon semangat Luhan yang ia harapkan tak terjadi.

Luhan justru terdiam. Ingatannya justru kembali pada orang-orang yang mati hari ini. Meski ia hampir melihat orang mati setiap hari sejak datang ketempat ini, meski ia selalu berhadapan hal yang sama berulang kali. Luhan masih tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Luhan tak akan pernah terbiasa.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Baekhyun segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan.

"Jangan pernah menghitung berapa orang yang mati, Lu. Tapi hitunglah berapa orang yang berhasil kita selamatkan. Kita semua punya batasan, kau maupun aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang ditempat ini. Kita bukan dewa ataupun Tuhan, kita manusia biasa seperti mereka."

Ya, Baekhyun benar. Mereka punya keterbatasan tak peduli setinggi apa harapan orang-orang sakit ini pada mereka. Ditambah lagi Luhan bukanlah seorang Dokter seperti Baekhyun atau pun Minseok. Ia hanya relawan yang dididik kedua dokter itu hingga mengerti benar bagaimana membantu mereka mengurusi orang-orang yang sakit dan terluka.

Ia bahkan tak memiliki sertifikat resmi apapun yang menandakan ia paham betul mengenai kesehatan. Ingin mendapatkannya dari mana? Tidak ada tempat untuk sekolah di kota mati ini. Tak ada pendidikan formal apapun yang berjalan di selatan kecuali para relawan yang berbaik hati menjadi guru dadakan untuk anak-anak malang ditempat ini. Semua orang hanya diwajibkan bekerja untuk bertahan hidup.

Selama tujuh belas tahun lebih Luhan mengenal tempat ini. Selama itu pula ia mencoba bertahan hidup semampu yang ia bisa. Mencoba menghadapi kenyataan serta takdir yang memenjarakannya ditempat ini.

Mencoba menerimanya meski batinnya berteriak. Mencoba menjalaninya meski terpaksa. Luhan kembali melihat langit malam yang begitu gemerlap.

"Kapan tempat ini akan berubah, Hyung?"

"Entahlah, Lu. Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

.

.

"Hun?"

"Kenapa? Sesuatu menganggumu?"

"Ikuti aku, tutup matamu, hitung sampai sepuluh, lalu buka matamu lagi."

"Ayo kita hitung, Hun... 1... 2...3...4... "

"Buka matamu Sehun."

Kelopak itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris hitam pemuda itu yang begitu sendu. Pandangannya perlahan fokus pada langit cerah di balik jendela kaca kamarnya. Sehun menelentangkan tubuhnya.

Ia memimpikannya lagi.

Ia selalu memimpikannya hampir setiap malam.

Kali ini bagaimana caranya menangani kecemasan Sehun dulu. Ia akan selalu menyuruh Sehun menutup matanya lalu menghitung hingga sepuluh sebelum kembali menyuruh Sehun membuka mata. Cara yang aneh, dan sebenarnya sama sekali tak bekerja pada Sehun. Yang membuatnya berhasil adalah karena saat Sehun membuka mata ia akan disuguhi senyum hangat yang begitu manis. Senyuman yang mampu menghalau segala macam kecemasan apapun yang Sehun rasakan.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan kembali Sehun akan kenyataan.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun?"

Sehun segera bangkit.

"Ya. Masuklah!"

Sekertaris Kim mengernyit saat begitu memasuki kamar Sehun disuguhi Tuan Mudanya itu yang masih memakai pakaian resminya kemarin. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Ada sedikit perubahan pada jadwal anda, Tuan. Ayah anda meminta anda datang pada jamuan dengan seorang clien penting setelah rapat pemenggang saham siang ini."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab sambil lalu, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Anda juga perlu datang ke pabrik untuk mengecek produksi yang sedang berjalan setelahnya."

"Ya."Kembali jawaban acuh tak acuh itu terdengar.

"Dan Tuan?"

"Ya?"

"Tuan Chanyeol menitipkan ini untuk anda."

Kali ini ekspresi Sehun berubah, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah sebelum berjalan terburu-buru mendekati sekertaris Kim. Ada sebuah flashdisk hitam di tangan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Sehun langsung mengambilnya dari tangan bawahannya itu menggantinya dengan handuk basah yang ia bawa. Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya, menyalakan laptop lalu menancapkan flashdisk itu tak peduli pada tatapan aneh sekertaris Kim dengan handuk basah ditangannya.

Jemari itu menscrol kebawah pada deretan dokumen di layar laptopnya. Membukanya satu persatu, membacanya satu persatu dengan mata tajamnya yang begitu serius. Iris hitamnya bergeser membaca tiap deret huruf serta angka yang tertera di sana. Sekertaris Kim tetap diam ditempatnya, melihat Tuan Mudanya itu dengan kesetiannya.

Cukup lama Sehun duduk di meja kerjanya sebelum pandangannya beralih dari laptopnya, ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya sembari berfikir memutar otak dalam diam.

"Ajushi."

"Ne, Tuan Muda?"

"Apa malam ini aku ada janji?"

"Tidak Tuan. Jadwal anda berakhir sekitar pukul delapan."

"Kalau begitu beritahu semuanya untuk berkumpul malam ini."

"Untuk?"

"Katakan saja kita akan berpesta malam ini."

Jawaban Sehun membuat dahi Sekertaris Kim mengernyit.

.

.

.

Anak dua belas tahun itu mengelap keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran. Ia harus fokus dan konsentrasi tapi cuaca siang hari yang terik ini sama sekali tak membantu.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau butuhkan? Ini sudah hampir waktunya giliranku berkeliling melihat pasien."

"Hyung kau merusak konsentrasiku! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha secepat yang ku bisa."

Luhan menghela nafas, cepat apanya? Yang ia lihat bocah satu ini benar-benar hoby membuang waktunya. Demi Tuhan anak ini hanya berlatih menjahit dengan sebuah boneka usang, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti sedang melakukan operasi penyakit dalam saja.

"Kenapa cara memegang pingsetmu seperti itu?"

"Kata Baekhyun Hyung tak masalah."

"Tapi akan menjadi masalah kalau yang kau jahit itu orang betulan. Kau bisa merobek kembali lukanya."

"Sstt! Hyung, kau berisik."

Adakah palu? Ingin Luhan pukulkan kekepala anak ini. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengawasi anak ini belajar, Luhan sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi. Masih banyak hal lebih berguna lainnya yang dapat ia lakukan ketimbang melihat bocah belum cukup umur menusuk-nusuk boneka dengan jarum dan pingset.

Iris cokelat Luhan kembali melihat Jisung yang begitu serius menjahit. Mungkin ini hal gila mengajari seorang anak dibawah umur untuk menjahit luka, tapi jumlah relawan yang semakin sedikit di rumah sakit ini membuat tak banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil. Sejujurnya anak ini begitu mirip dengannya. Seorang yatim piatu yang dipaksa bekerja di tambang sebelum akhirnya berakhir di sini.

Yang membedakan mungkin anak ini jauh lebih kuat dari Luhan, jauh lebih tabah. Bahkan ia bisa tertawa lepas ditengah kota mati seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Luhan lakukan sejak lama. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun terasa sulit untuknya.

Karena didalam sana, tepat di hatinya. Ada yang menghilang.

Brak!

Kedatangan Minseok yang begitu rusuh mengagetkan kedua orang di ruangan itu. Dokter itu terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bercucuran keringat. Bola matanya langsung berbinar saat menangkap sosok Luhan di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Hy-"

"LUHAN!"

Yang dipanggil sangat terkejut saat Minseok tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Dokter itu, Minseok tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang sudah terbuka. Didalamnya terlihat sebuah kertas putih yang timbul sedikit.

"Kau lulus, Lu!"

Tunggu, apa katanya?!

Luhan melihat Minseok tak percaya, bahkan sebelum otaknya menyerna dengan benar amplop cokelat itu sudah pindah ke tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Buka Lu, kau harus membacanya sendiri."

Seperti orang linglung dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mulai menarik kertas putih didalamnya. Membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya kata-perkata.

Ya Tuhan, katakan jika ini bohong.

Bahkan Luhan harus membaca ulang kembali isi kertas itu karena ketidak percayaannya.

"Wah benar Hyung! Luhan Hyung lulus masuk !

"Apa ku bilang, kau pasti lulus!"

"Ada apa ini?" Keributan itu sepertinya sampai ketelingan Baekhyun yang datang dari arah yang sama dengan Minseok.

"Luhan Hyung lulus, Hyung!"

"Jinja?! Wah selamat Lu!"

Dengan raut wajah bahagia ketiganya kembali melihat Luhan yang masih diam menatap kertas ditangannya. Dikertas itu tertulis bahwa Luhan telah lulus seleksi dalam sebuah program pengambilan tenaga kerja dibidang kesehatan oleh pemerintah sebagai upaya menambah tenaga medis di kota selatan. Menurut informasi orang-orang yang lulus akan mendapatkan pendidikan di kota tengah, zona abu-abu.

Tidak adanya teriakan senang atau reaksi lainnya yang menandakan Luhan bahagia membuat ketiganya mulai khawatir.

"Lu?"

Satu tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi kertas ditangannya. Menyadarkan Luhan bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata, bukan ilusi semata. Luhan perlahan mendongak hanya untuk memperlihatkan airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Membuat senyum ketiga orang di sekitarnya itu menghilang dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyung kau tak apa?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu." Jawaban itu terlontar sebelum isakannya mulai terdengar, tangisnya tak berhenti justru malah semakin menjadi. Membuat Baekhyun perlahan memeluknya dan Minseok mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Mereka tahu seberapa keras Luhan berusaha dalam hal ini, seberapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Berbagai cara Luhan tempuh untuk mewujudkannya tak peduli jika takdir seolah tak mengijinkannya.

Seringnya terjadi keributan dan ancaman oleh orang selatan membuat pemerintah mengetatkan pengawasan. Mereka membuat sebuah sistem kartu tanda pengenal yang tak bisa dipalsu khusus kepada masyarakatnya yang menandakan ia bukan orang-orang selatan. Yang tak punya tanda pengenal berarti selamanya berada di selatan.

Selama ini hanya Baekhyun dan Minseok yang bisa melewati gerbang perbatasan. Mereka mencari dana, obat, serta peralatan rumah sakit di luar wilayah selatan karena mereka memiliki kartu identitas. Kedua dokter ini berasal dari masyarakat kelas atas. Mereka rela meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang kaya raya demi membantu orang-orang diselatan. Tak semua orang kaya di utara membenci orang-orang selatan. Masih ada orang-orang semacam Baekhyun dan Minseok yang menganggap ketidak adilan orang-orang tersisihkan ini.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah terlanjur terhitung sebagai anak yang berasal dari kota mati ini. Semua orang yang berasal dari selatan tak akan mempunyai tanda pengenal untuk bisa melewati perbatasan keluar dari area selatan. Mereka dianggap berbahaya. Mereka dianggap sampah.

Tapi dengan namanya yang tertera dalam kertas ditangannya ini, sama artinya dengan Luhan bisa keluar dari kota ini. Ia akan mendapatkan kartu identitasnya. Ia akan diperbolehkan melewati gerbang perbatasan.

Ia akan menemukan apa yang hilang dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Apartemen mewah itu begitu penuh akan orang, banyak diantaranya adalah gadis-gadis cantik berbusana minim. Musik menggema begitu keras dengan tata lampu yang sengaja dibuat gelap, mungkin sekilas akan nampak seperti club malam. Alkohol dan kesenangan membaur menjadi satu. Sehun berjalan melewati orang-orang itu, mengacuhkan tatapan mengoda gadis-gadis disekitarnya dan melangkah pasti keruang kerja pemilik apartemen ini.

Dia meninggalkan sekeretaris Kim di parkiran memintanya menunggunya disana hingga ia selesai sebagai jaminan agar ayahnya percaya ia tak macam-macam. Perlu perjuangan ekstra sebelum Sehun mencapai pintu besar itu, dan saat ia membukanya bukanlah hal aneh semua rekannya sudah menunggunya. Sehun kembali menutup pintunya, menguncinya rapat sebelum bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Sehun kau terlambat." Adalah apa yang pertama keluar dari mulut Suho saat melihat Sehun dihadapannya.

"Maaf."

"Maklumi saja Hyung, dia orang paling sibuk diantara kita semua." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun sebagai bentuk pembelaan.

Chanyeol terlihat acuh tak acuh, duduk bersedekap seperti tak peduli sekitar.

"Karena kalian semua sudah disini, kurasa kita bisa memulainya."

"Itu kasar, Sehun."

Jongin menaruh gelas winenya di meja kaca.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membuat pesta ini tapi kau tidak mau ikut menikmatinya sedikit saja?" Nada main-main itu membuat Sehun malas menanggapinya.

"Chanyeol keluarkan semua yang kau dapat."

Suho bersiul melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Tuan tak suka basa-basi kembali lagi." Ucapnya pelan yang hanya didengar oleh Jongin.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum empat laki-laki terpelajar itu mulai fokus dengan semua data di depan mereka.

"Mereka semua melakukan semuanya dengan bersih. Hampir mustahil untuk menemukan celah kalau saja ada sebuah kejanggalan yang kusadari."

Chanyeol menjejerkan lembaran-lembaran foto insiden mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di kota.

"Lihat senjata mereka, lihat peralatan yang mereka bawa, bukankah itu sangat ketinggalan jaman? Maksudku mereka ada di kota utama lalu kenapa mereka menggunakan senapan angin yang begitu kuno?"

Sehun mengambil satu foto ditangannya, melihat gambar penembakan masal yang pernah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu di stasiun kereta. Pelakunya merupakan orang-orang selatan yang berhasil menyusup di kota utama.

"Maksudmu mereka harus memiliki senapan ralas panjang keluaran terbaru, begitu?" Pertanyaan aneh Suho membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Maksudku adalah dengan persenjataan seperti itu bagaiaman mungkin mereka berhasil menyusup ke kota utama?"

"Chanyeol benar, apa lagi sistem kartu identitas sudah berdasarkan sidik jari, mustahil orang-orang tak berpendidikan seperti mereka memalsukannya agar bisa masuk ke kota utama." Sehun menyambung logika Chanyeol.

"Dengan kata lain ada orang dalam yang membantu mereka? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Benar sekali!" Chanyeol menjetikan jarinya menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Lalu apa hubungannya orang dalam dengan data-data pemerintahan ini Chanyeol!" Suara decakan itu adalah jawaban yang didapat Suho dari tiang satu itu.

"Ada yang sengaja memasukan mereka ke dalam kota."

Sehun duduk bersandar.

"Insiden ini sudah direncanakan tanpa pelakunya sendiri tahu. Ada oknum tertentu yang memudahkan jalan mereka agar insiden ini terjadi."

"Benar. Intinya hal ini memang disengaja direncanakan. Membuat para pemberontak selatan itu membuat masalah di utara sebagai usaha untuk semakin memojokan orang-orang selatan."

"Dan kalian pikir kemungkinan oknum itu adalah orang-orang dari pemerintah, begitukan?"

"Ya. Setelah penyelewengan dana yang kita temukan, hal ini bisa menjadi bukti lainnya bahwa sistem pemerintahan ini sangat merugikan. Hanya akan menghancurkan negara ini jika bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Dari luar mungkin orang-orang akan mengira bahwa keempat orang ini sedang berpesta dan berfoya-foya. Membuang-buang uang mereka untuk bersenang-senang selayaknya anak orang kaya lainnya, namun pada kenyataannya pesta hanyalah kedok, kamuflase. Hanya topeng untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Hal yang begitu berbahaya dan penuh resiko. Hal yang bisa membuat mereka dihukum mati saat ini juga jika diketahui orang lain. Hal yang mereka lakukan demi menjatuhkan orang yang sedang berkuasa.

Hal yang mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama konspirasi.

"Suho Hyung, kau sudah mengurus semuanya bukan?"

Suho langsung mengerti apa maksud Sehun, ia mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang.

"Tentu, seperti perkiraanmu ayahmu tak akan menolak bisnis dengan keuntungan sebesar itu meski harus pergi ke luar negeri sekalipun. Kupastikan ayahmu akan menaiki jet pribadinya meninggalkan negara ini. Segera."

"Jongin, kau akan mengantikanku mengurus bisnis disini saat orang tua itu pergi. Jangan membuat kesalahan, jangan sampai ia tahu jika kau mengantikanku."

"Itu mudah."

"Chanyeol kau sudah mencarikan orang yang bisa membantuku disana bukan?"

"Ya. Mereka adalah pengawas pertambangan dan petugas perbatasan di selatan. Mereka dan orang-orangnya akan membantumu, Hun."

Sehun mengangguk. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menyusun rencana ini. Membangun kekuatannya, merekrut orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Tapi, Hun. Kau tidak mengatakan apa tujuanmu ke sana. Kita hampir menemukan bukti yang cukup untuk menghapus sistem pemerintahan ini, lalu kenapa kau justru pergi kesana?"

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Mata sendunya meredup.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sebelum semuanya kita ubah."

Ketiganya melihat satu sama lain. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Sehun mereka masih tak tahu banyak tentangnya. Sehun masih begitu tertutup dengan mereka, bahkan sifat dinginnya terkadang membuat mereka tak nyaman. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Sehun begitu membenci ayah angkatnya yang begitu mengekangnya.

Begitu membencinya hingga ia berusaha merobohkan pilar terkokoh ayah angkatnya yaitu pemerintahan negara ini sendiri.

.

.

.

"Pastikan semuanya sudah kau bawa. Kalau kau tersesat dan tak tahu jalan disana cari para petugas yang berjaga di beberapa pos yang tersebar disana. Biasanya mereka memakai pakaian-"

"Baekhyun Hyung, aku tahu hal itu, aku pernah tinggal disana dulu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, Lu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, hampir delapan belas tahun. Aku hanya khawatir kau sudah melupakannya."

Benar juga perkataan Baekhyun, sejujurnya Luhan juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Ini sudah lewat bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin satu tempat tak berubah dengan rentang waktu selama itu.

"Luhan, Hyung! Kartu identitasmu sudah datang! Lihat ini...daebak!"

Perlahan jemari pucat itu meraih kartu di tangan Jisung. Melihat nama serta foto dirinya tercetak disana. Sesuatu yang begitu Luhan inginkan sejak dulu, sesuatu yang menjadi harapannya kini. Luhan tak tahu ketiga orang lainnya melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

Mereka tahu bahwa keinginan Luhan untuk pergi dari kota ini bukanlah karena kota mati ini tak menyediakan apapun, bukan karena keegoisannya semata. Tapi lebih dari itu. Lebih dari apapun yang pernah dimilikinya selama ini.

"Cha, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta."Mendengar teriakan Minseok, Jisung langsung merebut tas ransel Luhan.

"Aku bawakan, Hyung!" Ucapnya semangat.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat tiga orang itu begitu semangat mengantarnya. Namun senyumnya perlahan pudar, tangan pucatnya mengenggam erat kartu identitasnya didada. Tepat di jantungnya yang kini berdetak begitu kencang.

Apakah ini memang hal yang terbaik?

Apa harapan kecilnya memang masih berlaku?

"Lu! Ayo!"

"Ne!"

Namun setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan.

Sekertaris Kim memasuki kamar Sehun melihat Tuan mudanya begitu serius menatap layar laptopnya.

"Pesawat pribadi ayah anda sudah berangkat Tuan."

Sehun mendongak menatap Sekertaris Kim. Sebelum bangki dari kursinya memakai jasnya dengan bola mata yang tak fokus. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Pesawatku sudah siap?"

"Sudah Tuan, satu jam lagi anda dapat berangkat."

Setelah mengangguk mengerti Sehun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sekertaris Kim yang setia dibelakangnya. Namun saat melewati lorong sebelum tangga langkah Sehun tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

"Tuan Muda anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tak menjawab,perlahan kepalanya menengok pada Sekertaris Kim. Mengejutkan laki-laki paruh baya itu akan iris hitamnya yang begitu penuh akan kecemasan.

"Ajushi."

"Ne."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Sekertaris Kim terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dialami Sehun saat ini. Semua orang akan di hantui rasa cemas dan ketakutan jika berada di posisi Sehun sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun Sehun diam membangun kekuatannya sendiri. Selama itu pula ia terus menunggu kesempatan untuk setidaknya lepas dari pandangan ayah angkatnya.

Agar ia bisa melakukan apa yang sudah begitu lama ingin ia lakukan.

Dan saat kesempatan itu datang justru terasa menakutkan baginya, meski semua rencana sudah tersusun secara matang. Ketakutan tetap ada. Ketakutan dan kecemasan bukan hanya tentang ayah angkatnya tapi juga apa yang sedang menunggunya ditempat tujuannya.

Bagaimana jika semuanya tak sesuai dengan harapannya?

Bagaimana jika segalanya justru semakin buruk?

Tapi Sehun tidak salah, sejak awal ia tak bersalah. Sekertaris Kim memegang pundak Sehun. Meremasnya sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk menguatkan anak muda ini.

"Semuannya akan baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Iris hitam itu menatapnya lurus. Menatap satu-satunya orang yang memberinya rasa hangat di tempat memuakan ini. Satu-satunya yang begitu mengerti Sehun hingga kedetail terkecil. Sehun menunduk sejenak, memejamkan mata menyakinkan hatinya.

"Kita berangkat." Ucapnya dengan yakin lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Dengan sepenuh keyakinannya.

Sepenuh harapannya.

.

.

.

Hanya perlu kurang dari dua jam untuk sampai di daratan tengah. Zona abu-abu. Tempat para orang-orang biasa yang tak mampu hidup mewah dan tak mau hidup menderita.

Tempat Sehun berasal.

Seorang supir sudah menunggu mereka saat mereka tiba dibandara.

"Apa Jongin sudah ada di perusahaan?"

"Sudah Tuan, Ayah anda tidak akan curiga jika yang ada dikantor anda adalah Tuan Jongin. Beberapa anak buah kita sudah mengurusnya."

Sehun mengangguk lalu memasuki mobil dengan sekertaris Kim di sampingnya. Sekertaris Kim mulai menerangkan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan di kota ini dengan bantuan informasi dari Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika Sehun sudah tak mendengarkannya lagi.

Iris hitam itu melihat keluar jendela. Melihat hal-hal akrab dan juga asing di luar sana. Segalanya di tempat ini terasa begitu aneh untuknya. Bertahun-tahun Sehun meninggalkan kota ini dan semuanya terasa sama dan berubah disaat bersamaan. Bukan pada perubahan rupa dan bentuk kota ini. Namun pada rasa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang.

Ini tempatnya berasal.

Ia kembali ketempat ia berasal, tapi kenapa didalam sana tepat di ulu hatinya terasa begitu nyeri? Sebuah rasa sakit yang tak pernah terjemahkan, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh obat apapun didunia ini.

Mobil itu berjalan cepat melewati sebuah stasiun kereta api, melaju lurus hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Kaki kurus itu melangkah dengan ragu keluar dari satasiun. Iris hitam itu menatap sekitarnya, ia terdiam di luar. Masih belum mempercayai jika ia kini ada disini.

Di tempat ia berasal.

Luhan menarik nafasnya, ia hampir lupa bernafas karena semua ini. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena rasa luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan ingin menangis sekarang.

Tapi tidak, Luhan langsung mengusap matanya yang memerah. Ia kesini bukan untuk menangis. Ia kemari untuk hidupnya. Untuk segalanya.

Luhan hanya ingin doa yang selalu ia panjatkan setiap malam, harapan yang selalu ia pegang teguh akan menuntunnya menemukan yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Mengikuti serpihan penanda jalannya, memungutnya satu persatu hingga ia bisa menemukan potongan hatinya yang telah lama menghilang. Separuh dirinya yang begitu ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Dia sama sekali tak mengerti ini.

"Ini adalah kamar kalian semua, sekarang ganti pakaian lalu bantu kami semua."

Delapan orang selatan itu saling melihat dengan raut kebingungan. Mereka disini untuk mendapat pendidikan bukan? Lalu kenapa mereka malah disuruh bekerja?

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Cepat, ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit ini."

Sama seperti lainnya, Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut. Menganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam serba putih lalu mengikuti instruktur mereka menyebar membantu pekerjaan di rumah sakit.

Seharian itu yang Luhan lakukan adalah membantu para suster menangani pasien. Mengantar makanan, mengantar obat, memandikan pasien, membersihkan kekacauan di UGD, dan banyak lagi. Tapi semua ini hanya seperti mengulang semua pekerjaannya di selatan. Taka ada hal baru yang ia pelajari disini.

Semua begitu berbeda dari bayangannya.

Dan keesokan harinya pun masih sama, Luhan hanya bekerja tanpa adanya pendidikan yang diberikan. Meski keheranan Luhan tak bertanya apa-apa. Ia pikir mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mendapatkan pendidikan dan ia terus melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Namun saat hari memasuki minggu kedua, ia mendengar sesuatu yang mengubah pendiriannya. Tepat saat telingannya mendengar kebenarannya.

Saat itu Luhan akan kembali mengambil obat-obatan untuk para pasien saat ia melihat seorang dokter dan suster berbicara disana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka semua?"

"Terus saja beri mereka pekerjaan."

"Tapi Dokter bukannya mereka harus diberi pendidikan sesuai program pemerintah?"

"Program apa yang kau maksud? Ck itu hanya angan-angan saja tidak ada dana yang mengalir untuk memulai program tersebut. Lagi pula mereka orang selatan, apa yang bisa diajarkan pada orang-orang tak berpindidikan itu?"

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya lemas bersandar di balik tembok. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa semua hal ini sia-sia. Angan-angan? Lalu bagaimana orang-orang selatan lainnya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal ini?

Saat ini Luhan mulai mempercaya hal yang paling ia tak ingin dengar, bahwa mereka yang berasal dari selatan hanyalah pengganggu, hanya beban.

Mereka dianggap tak layak mendapatkan apapun dari negaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Puluhan kertas itu berserakan tidak hanya di meja kerja tapi juga di lantai dan kursi sofa. Sehun dengan begitu cerman membaca setiap file yang ada disana, membiarkan kopinya dingin karena terlupakan. Alisnya berkerut dan kepalanya terasa pening karena terlalu dipaksakan. Tapi ia tidak boleh berhenti, ia tak bisa berhenti.

Ini sudah satu bulan ia ada di kota ini, menetap sementara di rumah besar ayah angkatnya yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat mengerikan untuknya. Sekertaris Kim mengurus orang rekomendasi dari Chanyeol untuk melakukan pencarian diselatan. Seingin apapun Sehun mencarinya sendiri diselatan, ia tak bisa. Ayah angkatnya terlalu berkuasa disana, jika salah satu orang-orang ayah angkatnya melihatnya disana maka apa yang Sehun bangun susah payah selama bertahun-tahun akan hancur dalam sekejab.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu. Menunggu sembari mempelajari segala informasi yang datang dari para informannya. Tapi semakin lama hal ini berjalan justru semakin sulit. Mereka terus menemukan jalan buntu. Segala informasi selalu berakhir dengan ketidak jelasan.

Sehun menyandarkan punggunya, menghela nafas sembari memijat hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Semua informasi berharga yang ia dapat bukanlah kabar yang ingin ia dengar. Dua pengasuhnya dipekerjaan di sebuah pabrik menjadi buruh wanita. Tapi bibi pengasuhnya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena penyakit, sedangkan Nonna pengasuhnya melarikan diri keluar negeri dan tak ada kabarnya lagi.

Bahkan panti asuhannya sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah. Tak menyisakan apapun untuknya kenang. Seperti tanah lapang yang tak pernah berpenghuni sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya jika dulu disana berdiri sebuah panti asuhan dengan puluhan anak-anak. Rumahnya.

Segalanya menghilang.

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar sampai di jalan buntu. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Pikiran Sehun dipotong saat tiba-tiba saja Sekertaris Kim datang begitu terburu-buru bahkan tanpa mengetuk menerobos masuk keruang kerja. Sehun melihatnya heran pada orang tua itu yang kini terengah karena berlari.

"Tuan, salah satu informan kita menemukan informasi penting."

Seperti lepas dari ikatan yang mencengkramnya Sehun reflek berdiri menatap Sekertaris Kim tak percaya. Harapannya belum pupus. Jalan itu masih ada, masih menyertainya. Dengan kebingungan Sehun mencari mantelnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita harus pergi kesana! Dimana orang itu?"

"Dia adalah salah satu petugas yang ada di gerbang perbatasan, dia bekerja sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu jadi kemungkinan besar di tahu mengenai anak-anak yang lain. Sekarang ia ada di dekat perbatasan, karena itu Tuan harus berhati-hati."

Sehun tak mendengarkan sisanya, ia tak bisa berfikir apapun selain sebuah berita baik. Dengan terburu mereka memasuki mobil, melaju menuju selatan. Menuju perbatasan.

Dengan waspada dan tidak menarik perhatian mereka berjalan di jejeran bangunan usang disana. Iris hitam Sehun bisa melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang menyatu dengan dinding tinggi penuh kawat berduri. Itu adalah gerbang utama yang mengisolasi orang-orang di selatan. Kabarnya setiap besi dinding perbatasan dialiri listrik yang dapat memanggang apapun dalan sekejap bila tersentuh. Mencegah siapapun melewatinya.

"Lewat sini, Tuan."

Sehun memasuki salah satu bangunan. Didalam sana ada seorang laki-laki seumuran ayah angkatnya. Tersenyum ramah padanya. Orang itu terlihat sedang mengurus beberapa berkas, seragamnya terlihat begitu usah menandakan seberapa tua kain itu. Menunduk sopan, akhirnya Sehun duduk didepannya.

"Jadi?"

Sehun tidak mau berbasa-basi, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan adrenalinnya meningkat dalan usaha menekan ketidak sabarannya.

"Menurut data memang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ada beberapa truk yang masuk ke perbatasan membawa anak-anak didalamnya. Mereka mengatakan jika anak-anak itu adalah selundupan dari selatan dan mereka sengaja mengembalikannya ke tempat asal mereka."

Sehun mencengkram tangannya kuat. Brengsek!

"Jumlahnya sekitar lima puluh tujuh anak di tiga truk yang berbeda." Tepat, jumlah yang sama dengan anak-anak panti asuhan selain dirinya jika dihitung.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Perubahan ekspresi orang itu membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak ada data sedikit pun mengenai setiap anak di selatan, setiap orang tak memiliki tanda pengenal sehingga sangat sulit untuk mencari satu orang sekalipun, tapi Tuan..."

Informan itu menjeda kalimatnya, orang itu tidak yakin akan menyampaikannya atau tidak.

"Saya bisa pastikan jika saat itu kebanyakan anak-anak akan dibawa ke pertambangan. Mereka diperkerjakan sebagai buruh untuk timbal balik makanan yang mereka dapat setiap hari. Tapi tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu juga terjadi wabah besar di pertambangan."

Apa?

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi jika anak-anak yang anda cari itu memang masuk ke selatan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu maka mungkin...mungkin mereka sudah tidak ada."

Begitu cepat, gerakan Sehun mencengkram kerah informan itu terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa sekertaris Kim cegah. Matanya menatap tajam informan itu karena ketidak percayaanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Perkataan Sehun terdengar begitu berbahaya.

"Wabah... uhuk. Wabah itu membunuh seluruh pekerja tambang. Tak ada seorang pun di pertambangan yang selamat dari wabah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

Sehun membeku.

Cengkramannya mengendur hingga informan itu kembali duduk dengan terbatuk-batuk. Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti mendengarnya. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir apapun. Jiwanya serasa hilang tak bersisa.

"Maafkan aku tuan tapi saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kami tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk itu. Bahkan kami terpaksa mengubur jasad mereka semua secara masal saat itu karena terlalu banyak yang meninggal."

Ya Tuhan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mundur kebelakang sebagai upaya untuk tetap menompang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saya terasa begitu berat. Iris hitamnya kebingungan melihat sekitar. Ia mulai tak bisa bernafas.

Raga serta pikirannya tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak mau menerimanya.

Sehun berbalik tak tahu arah meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan sembarangan di lorong tak peduli sekertaris Kim memanggilnya khawatir. Anak ini kebingungan, anak ini putus asa.

Semakin lama terasa semakin sesak, semakin lama sakit di ulu hatinya semakin terasa hingga membuat langkahnya memelan. Di dalam sana, lukanya yang mengaga selama bertahun-tahun seperti di siram air garam.

.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sakit."

"Mau kupeluk lagi?"

"Mau."

.

Perlahan Sehun bersandar pada tembok. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram kuat.

.

"Rumahnya berwarna putih dan punya banyak sekali jendela kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat pantai sepuasnya."

"Rumahnya dekat pantai?"

"Em! Sehun kan suka laut jadi kita tinggal dekat pantai saja."

.

Sehun tak bisa menanggungnya lagi, air matanya mengalir sejurus dengan upayanya untuk bernafas.

.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya."

.

Sehun menangis, terisak dengan lukanya yang begitu dalam. Harapan kecil yang ia genggam erat-erat dihatinya kembali direnggut dengan brutal. Jemarinya mencengkram dadanya kuat sebagai usaha terakhirnya untuk tetap tersadar.

"Aku yang bersalah."

Kalimat itu terdengar lirih dan kesakitan.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Semua kesalahanku. Dia tak seharusnya mengalami semua ini."

Satu-satunya alasan Sehun bernafas sampai sekarang. Alasan ia bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Setengah hatinya. Satu-satunya miliknya.

Kini benar-benar mengilang meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sekertaris Kim tak bisa berbuat bayak saat melihat air mata Sehun terus mengalir deras. Sosok didepannya bukanlah seorang Tuan Muda jenius penerima gelar Doktor dengan usia yang begitu muda, yang didepannya sekarang hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang kehilangan arah. Perlahan ia memeluk Sehun, menepuk punggung kuat yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Selama tujuh belas tahun Sehun menerima hujaman tanpa melawan, bertahan dari segala tekanan, berjalan di atas pecahan kaca tanpa berusaha menghindarinya. Semua akan ia lakukan asalkan sekali lagi, setidaknya sekali saja bisa melihat senyum hangat itu. Sekali lagi mendengar suara menenangkan itu. Sekali lagi bertemu dengan sosoknya yang begitu berharga.

Namun itu hanya harapan. Harapan yang kini justru membunuhnya.

"Lu..."

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memanggilnya.

"Lu.."

Terus memangilnya ditengah tangisannya.

"Luhannie..."

.

.

.

Luhan melihat kehampaan di belakangnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum tersadar bahwa ia secara tak sadar menengok kebelakang. Padahal ia dengan jelas tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya. Dengan bingung dan heran Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tes.

Luhan mendongak. Tetesan air hujan menyentuh wajah pucatnya sebelum berubah menjadi gerimis dan hujan. Dengan satu tangan mencoba menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan Luhan berteduh di halte tak jauh darinya. Berdiri memeluk tasnya yang setengah basah.

Ia menghela nafas atas kesialannya hari ini setelah melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, Luhan memang memutuskan keluar dari sana. Ia tidak akan meneruskannya, untuk apa? Semuanya hanya sia-sia. Dari pada bekerja tanpa guna dan tidak upah dirumah sakit itu, ia lebih memilih mencari informasi tentang panti asuhannya. Ia sempat bertanya pada orang-orang dirumah sakit karena Luhan hanya bisa mengingat nama tempatnya tapi tidak letaknya.

Ia masih memiliki sisa uang. Luhan berencana pergi ke ketempat panti asuhannya besok, untuk sekarang ia akan mencari penginapan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Iris cokelat Luhan menatap rintik hujan di depannya. Tangan pucatnya terulur, merasakan dinginya air hujan ditelapak tangannya. Luhan jadi teringat dulu saat hujan menyapu panti asuhannya udara dingin akan membuat jendela kamar mereka berkabut.

Ia dan Sehun akan duduk di bawah jendela berbagi selimut, mengambar dan menulis hal acak di jendela. Dan saat udara dingin menembus selimut mereka dan membuatanya kedinginan maka Sehun akan memeluknya erat. Membuatnya hangat. Memastikan ia tak kedinginan.

Luhan kembali menarik tangannya yang terasa mulai kaku karena rasa dingin. Tapi masih tak sebanding dengan rasa dingin di dadanya, bahkan di udara sepanas apapun hatinya akan selalu terasa begitu dingin selama ini.

Karena Sehun tak pernah lagi memeluknya. Karena Sehun menghilang dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki itu mengema di lantai marmer, sekertaris Kim begitu panik saat tak mendapati Tuan Mudanya di kamarnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya kalau saja ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari kini ada di depan pintu utama rumah ini dengan memakai mantelnya.

"Tuan Muda? Anda seha-"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tak akan lari. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Sekertaris Kim terdiam. Ia tak melakukan apapun saat perlahan Sehun keluar dari rumah besar itu. Berjalan kaki melewati gerbang lalu pergi seorang diri. Tanpa mobil, tanpa pengawalan. Hanya seorang diri.

Ia tahu bahwa Sehun tak baik-baik saja. Anak itu tengah mengalami bagian terberat dalam hidupnya. Anak itu baru saja kehilangan segalanya, segala yang berharga untuknya. Harapannya. Selama berhari-hari dia hanya diam di kamarnya tak melakukan apapun, tak peduli apapun.

Dan sekarang saat anak itu meminta keluar dengan bola mata sendu itu, Sekertaris Kim tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkannya. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang anak itu rasakan. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini. Jadi biarlah, biarlah ia menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk hari ini.

Sehun berjalan pelan di trotoar. Ia hanya diam menatap segalanya nyalang. Ia menaiki bus, berjalan di bekas perumahan yang begitu akrap di ingatannya. Jalan yang selalu ia lewati bersama Luhan saat pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Sehun masih ingat seberapa erat Luhan menggenggam tangannya seberapa hangat genggamannya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Iris hitamnya melihat tanah lapang yang begitu luas didepannya. Tak ada lagi bangunan panti asuhannya, tak ada lagi pohon besar di samping panti asuhannya, tak ada lagi hal yang tersisa.

Semuanya telah meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

.

Ia tersesat.

Luhan sangat yakin ia tersesat. Ia yakin ini bukan jalan yang dulu pernah ia lewati. Ia menemukan bekas sekolahnya yang kini hanya bangunan kosong, tapi ia tak tahu jalan menuju panti asuhannya. Dia lupa karena tempat ini sudah sangat berubah. Luhan melihat kanan kiri seperti orang hilang sebelum iris hitamnya menemukan orang tua yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Ajushi, permisi. Aku ingin bertanya, jika ingin kepanti asuhan harus lewat mana?"

"Panti asuhan? Disini tidak ada panti asuhan."

Senyum Luhan memudar. Apa dia jauh tersesat?

"Tapi dulu aku berasal dari panti asuhan itu, aku yakin di sekitar sini."

"Oh maksudmu panti asuhan yang di tutup itu? Astaga nak tempat itu sudah jadi tanah lapang tak ada apa-apa disana."

Luhan terdiam. Tak ada apa-apa?

"Atau jangan-jangan kau teman pemuda tadi ya? Kau sedang mencarinya?"

Kepala Luhan kembali mendongak melihat orang tua itu. Apa yang orang ini bicarakan?

"Aku tadi lewat sana dan melihat temanmu itu berdiri diam di tanah lapang bekas panti asuhan itu. Astaga temanmu itu aneh sekali karena dia diam saja saat kutanya sedang apa disana, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Orang Tua itu terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengannya kuat. Tangan anak itu gemetar dan iris cokelatnya mulai mengkabut.

"Di-dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kumohon ingatlah lagi Ajushi. Aku mohon padamu." Nada permohonan itu mengalun, seperti begitu meminta belas kasihannya.

"I-itu. Aku tak tahu dia di mana, tapi kurasa ia pergi kearah kota."

Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu. Berlari seperti tak ada hari esok menuju kota terdekat. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Setiap langkah ia memohon. Ia memohon sepenuh hatinya jika orang ini memang dia. Orang ini memang separuh dirinya yang lain. Bahwa orang ini adalah miliknya yang hilang.

Sesampainya di kota Luhan kebingungan dengan setengah berlari mencari sekitarnya. Mengamati setiap sudut dengan teliti meski pandangnnya mengabur oleh air mata. Nafasnya terputus-purus tapi Luhan bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana bernafas dengan benar. Kakinya terasa nyeri tapi dia tak mau berhenti. Ia tak peduli dengan dirinya saat apa yang ia cari berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Dengan berputar-putar, berjalan kesana kemari Luhan tak kenal putus asa. Ia tak akan pernah menyerah saat ini. Dan saat ia ada di tepat sebuah persimpangan jalan, iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok yang begitu akrab diingatannya. Sosok yang begitu istimewa bahkan di lautan manusia sekarang.

Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir. Nyeri dihatinya terasa semakin menyakitkan saat iris cokelatnya bisa diberikan kesempatan melihatnya kembali. Luhan yakin itu dia. Luhan bersumpah ia begitu mengenalnya tak peduli seberapa banyak dia berubah.

Dia ada disebrang jalan. Tak begitu jauh dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan, membuat kepanikan melanda Luhan tanpa bisa dicegah. Tanpa berfikir Luhan menyeberang, ia tak tahu saat ada sebuah sepeda motor mengarah padanya. Tubrukan itu tak terelakan, kedua pihak terjatuh di kerasnya aspal.

Tapi Luhan tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli dengan sumpah serapah pengendara motor itu, ia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuninya dan menanyakan keadaanya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan kakinya yang terluka. Darah mengalir dari sana karena bergesekan dengan sudut trotoar.

Dengan kaki di seret Luhan mulai mencari lagi. Iris cokelatnya yang kehilangan sosok itu membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi.

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

Isakannya terdengar dan saat kakinya yang terluka tak bisa menompaknya lagi ia merosot terduduk di tengan pejalan kaki.

"Hun..." Panggilnya di tengah isakan. Ia melihat sekitar dengan kebingungan.

"Sehun..."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sehun!" Tenggorokannya terasa perih saat dengan sekuat tenaga berteriak. Usaha terakhirnya yang terasa sia-sia.

Sosok itu kembali menghilang. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala ketakutannya.

Membuat Luhan kembali merasa kedinginan. Begitu dingin dan hampa.

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras. Rasa sakit di hatinya nyeri bukan main. Bahkan jika ia memangil nama Sehun berkali-kali Luhan tahu orang itu tak kembali padanya. Seperti dulu, seperti saat mereka dipisahkan.

Luhan tak sadar saat sosok itu berlari menghampirinya. Langkahnya memelan hingga berhenti tepat didepan Luhan.

Sepasang sepatu kulit itu tepat ada didepan Luhan, membuat laki-laki bersurai hitam legam itu mendongak perlahan. Seketika itu juga tangisnya semakin keras saat melihat bahwa sosok yang dia rindukan ada tepat dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga nyeri dihatinya serasa menusuk hingga ke dalam jiwanya.

Sehun terengah-engah. Iris hitamnya melihat sosok didepannya dengan tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar Luhan. Panggilan tadi bukan halusinasinya saja. Luhan benar-benar ada didepannya.

Perlahan Sehun berlutut. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat ia menangkup wajah kecil yang begitu ia hafal. Bahkan jika tujuh belas tahun berlalu dan garis-garis kedewasaan ada di paras itu, Sehun masih bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat baik.

"Hun..."

Bahkan suaranya masih bisa menengkan hati Sehun yang rapuh. Air matanya ikut mengalir. Sebelum ia selesai menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang ini memang Luhan, lengan kurus itu menariknya. Memeluknya begitu erat dengan segala kerinduan dan keputusasaan.

"Sehun."

Sehun membalas pelukannya. Bahkan jika pelukan mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan, Sehun tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Tak akan pernah.

Karena dia adalah miliknya, separuh dirinya, separuh jiwanya. Luhannya yang memiliki separuh hatinya.

Mereka menangis bersama ditengah orang berlalu lalang. Saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan kerapuhan mereka selama ini. Mencoba menyembuhkan kerinduan yang serasa tak terobati selama ini.

Agar semuanya kembali lagi.

Agar hati mereka kembali utuh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Seneng hunhan akhirnya ketemu? Semoga gak ada typo…

Maaf, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, karena sibuk sama kerjaan

Special thankyu : **LUFEXO, LuVe94, dncrdng, chanyeolsehun72, selynLH7, HUN'SinHAN'S, hannie080, 88,it's,me, Onion and Garlic, Ty Kim, Phe19920110, LSaber, XunLuSecrets, Seravin509, nlvihunhan, Luhan204, cici fu, Shofwatur R. Awwaliyah, HUNANHAN, Hunanhan, selunation**


End file.
